


[Scenes from a Thought] Waking Up to a Different Multiverse

by KaceBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: What starts as a couple waking up together becomes a look at an alteration to the timeline of not just their universe, but other universes as well.  Easter Eggs abound in a brief look at this restructured multiverse.





	[Scenes from a Thought] Waking Up to a Different Multiverse

Scenes from a Thought  
Waking Up to a Different Multiverse

It is a peaceful moment inside the Waverider timeship and specifically the quarters of its Captain, Sara Lance, known also as White Canary. Sara is not alone as she sleeps comfortably in her bed on her left side. There with her, resting against Sara's backside is Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau. They have enjoyed an adventurous date which for these two is par for the course.

Sara opens her eyes and sees Ava's right arm draped over her, their right hands interlocked. Sara closes her eyes again momentarily as her thumb slides from underneath Ava's and gently strokes against it. The movement is followed by a brief moan from Ava whose nose takes in the aroma of Sara's blond hair, bringing forth a smile. “This is all real,” Ava thinks to herself. “This is still a thing that's happening.”

Their right thumbs stroke up and down against each other as Ava raises her head above the pillow to get a better look at Sara's face, using her left hand to pull away strands of Sara's hair. Ava's voice is soft.

Ava “I know we operate outside the usual concept of time, but I'll say it anyway. Good morning.”

Ava leans down and softly kisses Sara's right cheek, prompting a smile from Sara herself, adding to the sweetness Ava feels upon her lips in that moment.

Sara “I was expecting to be the big spoon when I woke up.”

Ava “Maybe next time?”

Sara “I don't know...”

Sara pulls Ava's right hand to her lips, kissing it.

Sara “You feel nice back there.”

Ava “Do I now?”

Sara begins to re-position her body, placing herself back first in the bed as her body slides against Ava's. She turns her head to the right to face Ava as Ava places her right arm across Sara's waist.

Sara “Although there is setback of not being able to look at you.”

Both lean their faces toward one another, their noses beginning to touch. They can feel the breath of the other against their lips, inviting for more, but before that can be met there is an interruption. The interruption is not human, but from the Waverider's artificial intelligence voice, Gideon.

Gideon “Captain Lance... oh, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting.”

Gideon is not human necessarily, but she does know when she has inconvenienced someone. Perhaps it comes with the programming.

Sara sighs as Ava's eyes simply look about. Gideon is still something she is getting used to. Sara turns her face away from Ava, the moment ruined for now and looks up at the ceiling.

Sara “Yes, Gideon?”

Gideon “There has been a sudden and significant alteration to the timeline.”

Sara “This wasn't something that could wait?”

Gideon “I'm afraid not, Captain Lance. I realize you and Agent Sharpe are-”

Ava “No, we were just waking up.”

Sara “Okay, we'll discuss this at the bridge with the rest of the team.”

Gideon “Very good, I'll alert them immediately.”

Sara turns her face back to Ava and the two look at one another.

Sara “Oh, I'm not letting this one slip by.”

Sara reaches up with her hands and pulls Ava's face to hers, their lips connecting a kiss before starting their day.

Moments later, both are dressed and entering the bridge where they see the rest of the team waiting. Sara is a little startled at first as she sees the team. She sees Zari Tomaz. She sees Amaya Jiwe aka Vixen. She also sees Kendra Saunders aka Hawkgirl. Part of Sara's mind is struggling to remember her staying as part of the team. There is also Lily Stein as well as Lisa Snart aka Golden Glider, and Courtney Whitmore aka Stargirl. Sara struggles to remember them being part of the team. She looks around, wondering where the others are. She could have sworn there were others. That thought process is interrupted by one of the apparent teammates.

Lisa “Fun night for you two, I see.”

Ava and Sara both look over at Lisa who has a smirk. Zari, standing next to her, offers a nudge with her right elbow against Lisa's left side.

Zari “I told you, no teasing.”

Lisa “Oh, please where I'm from you're not even a thought yet.”

Amaya “Where Stargirl and I are from, neither are you.”

Courtney “She's got you there.”

Kendra, a reincarnation from an Ancient Egyptian named Chay-Ara clears her throat loudly enough for everyone to notice.

Kendra “Is this really a comparison game we want to play?”

Lily “I'm not getting in this.”

Ava “I'm more interested in what's going on.”

Sara “Same. Gideon, what's with this alteration?”

Gideon “I'm glad you asked, Captain Lance.”

A screen of a map representing a world map of Earth appears showing various dots representing the probable effects of the timeline alteration.

Gideon “This map is multilayered and spans time and distance between universes. There has been a dramatic shift in the paradigm and it is affecting not just the timeline of your reality, but that of others.”

Sara “How do you mean?”

Gideon “History appears to have been undone and redone.”

For Sara, her mind is still processing. This all feels different somehow. Sara is still wrestling with the notion that there were at least a few male members on this team.

Sara “Where's the rest of the team? I didn't realize this was an all-female group.”

Gideon “It isn't, Captain. Jax is currently working on an installation in the engineering bay. You are right to suppose that at one point there were other male members, but this shift in the multiversal paradigm has caused an alteration with a magnitude that quite frankly, I'm unsure how we survived it.”

Sara “Is this the work of... Darhk?”

Gideon “I'm afraid not, Captain. In fact, the Darhk you were about to mention appears to still be dead, though her daughter, Eleanor is responsible for the battles you have been engaged as of late.”

Sara “Wait, Nora?”

Gideon “Indeed. Reality has been altered significantly and Nora places the blame of her parents' demise on you and your sister.”

Sara “You mean me and Laurel?”

Gideon “Yes, Captain Lance. I wanted to give your memories time to be updated.”

Sara's mind flashes back to seeing Laurel seconds away from certain death only for everything to become blurry. She sees herself flashing into position and stopping Damien, somehow knowing how to prevent Laurel's death. Shes sees an arrow shoot through in the air. Sara blinks, aware of the reality she is now in.

Sara “...Thea?”

Gideon “Yes, there was help from the Arrow herself. Afterwards, your sister helped train a new Black Canary before leaving Star City behind.”

Sara instinctively turns around and sees her sister and her smile. Laurel Lance enters the bridge sipping her mug.

Laurel “Sorry I'm late, this tea is exceptionally hot.”

For a second, Sara feels as if she is seeing a ghost and she forgets about the alteration. She forgets about Gideon and even the rest of the team, rushing to her sister with her arms open. Laurel is careful to hug her sister while holding the mug in her right hand.

Sara “I don't know why, but... holy crap I'm happy to see you.”

Laurel “Wow, was date night that good or that bad?”

Sara “It was fantastic.”

Lisa “Oh, do tell.”

Zari “Lisa.”

Lisa “I thought she was offering.”

Sara and Laurel join back with the team.

Gideon “As I said, there has been a significant alteration to not only this timeline, but that of others.”

Ava “In what way?”

The map shifts, as if removing layers away to get to an example. Shown are some familiar faces to Sara and her team. They are four women seated at a table inside a restaurant.

Gideon “Shown here is an apparent double date. On the left is one couple, Alexandra Danvers and Margarita Sanvers. On the right is another couple, Lena Luthor and her new paramour and Alexandra's sister, Kara Danvers known also as Kara Zor-El of Krypton or as she's also know, Supergirl.”

Laurel “Okay, a double date. Was this not a thing?”

Gideon “Not originally.”

Lily “Oh my god, Kara's smiling more than normal!”

Sara “So something happened to cause some people to have dinner together?”

Gideon “There's more, Captain.”

Another image from a different Earth appears. The image shows a woman in attire that is similar to Kara when she is fighting evil as Supergirl. The woman looks noticeably different with darker hair wearing a bodysuit instead of Kara's skirt/tights combination. She appears to have a female warrior in her arms as they fly happily.

Gideon “Here in action are Lois Lane, originally Lara Zor-El of Krypton who you see flying and her companion, Diana of Themyscira.”

Zari “Themyscira?”

Gideon “Not the one you visited, Miss Tomaz, which reminds me.”

The screen switches to another image, this time of five women ready to battle a force unseen in the image itself. Two look familiar to the Diana they were just shown, one is an orange leotard with a yellow cape and matching tights and is next to a woman who is shorter and in similar gear, but with red and pink for her attire. Standing in the middle is a woman in what appears to be Egyptian inspired attire including the white dress, but what captures Zari's attention is the amulet she wears looking similar to hers.

Zari “Is that... me?”

Gideon “No, this is Andrea Thomas who has called upon the spirit of Isis to help her in battle. Helping her are a pair of duos who once belonged to separate universes.”

Lisa “She's cute.”

Zari, arms crossed turns to Lisa, her eyes piercing.

Lisa “Just an observation.”

Gideon “Perhaps the most glaring example of this shift lies here.”

Another image appears, showing a tall and muscular green woman, a red haired woman in black sporting a pistol, a woman in a red cape and gear that has a Midieval look to it, wielding what must be a mighty hammer, and a woman in a patriotic blue uniform with an equally patriotic looking shield, all standing ready to fight as someone in a red and gold mech suit hovers down to join her teammates.

Gideon “This just a sampling.”

Other images appear on the screen in a collage. There is one of a giant marshmallow man being hit with powerful lasers by four women, two of which are blond with one significantly taller and two with darker hair, one of which has much shorter hair. 

Another foursome in another image wield similar laser weapons and look to be celebrating a victory with two of them, an auburn haired woman and one with blond hair engaging in a quick kiss while the other two simply high five. 

An image unrelated to the other two involve a woman nervously serving as a makeshift midwife as a blond woman looks to give birth in a birthing tub and the the makeshift midwife, an athletic dark haired lady clearly appears to ask aloud, “Bette, where are you???”

There is an image of a stock auto racing event that is focused on a red #7 car that has the name “P. Feeny” above the window net while a yellow #01 car follows close behind with the name “Daisy” above the window net. 

Another image appears to be in black and white as two women, one of which looks quite younger emerge from a British police call box together.

More images flash through including one of Iris West aka the Flash appearing to look directly at the team with a smile before speeding off.

The collage of images disappear as Gideon addresses the team.

Gideon “What must be determined now is the root cause for these changes as well as determining if these alterations were meant to improve the multiverse or cause it harm.”

Ava “Sounds like quite the mission. I'll check with the Time Bureau.”

Sara “Good idea. As for the rest of the team, let's get ready. Lily, tell Jax we're gonna need you two to merge into Firestorm.”

Lily “Sure thing.”

Sara “Wait...”

Lily “Hm?”

Sara thinks to herself to make sure what she said makes sense. She then nods to herself.

Sara “Yeah, get ready to merge.”

The team soon disperses, preparing to suit up as Sara and Ava walk together back to Sara's quarters, Laurel walking along with them.

Ava “I have a theory.”

Laurel “What's that?”

Ava “Maybe Sara and I caused this by being together.”

Sara “Well if that's the case then the timeline's just fine.”

Laurel “No argument here.”

“No argument indeed” they all think.


End file.
